Mission to Kill? Or to Love?
by analysarhea.payumo
Summary: Pegasus has a secret assistant who must hunt down millenium items for him, he then sends her on her first quest to take the millenium puzzle from Yugi, possibly to kill him. What will she do once she goes to school with this boy she never met? Will she fufill her mission? Or fail, but gain something...
1. Chapter 1

A knock was heard upon a huge tall door. "Come in child," a voice said. A tall chair spun around and it revealed to be Pegasus with a evil smirk. The door creaked open for a small girl with wild red scarlet hair walked foward. The sword in the case on her back shook and clicked as she walked foward. The mellenium key she recieved from pegasus hung from her neck and dangled. She then walked to Pegasus and bowed. She then noticed behind him were moniters of a boy. Videos of him dueling everywhere. Footage of just him. "Yes Sir?" she asked. "Child, do you know of this boy?" He asked. She hesitated and looked at him. "I'm sorry sir, But no," she replied. "Well you will, what do you think of going to the school, Domino High School," he said. She hestitated for a moment. "Is that a request?" she asked. He laughed. "I would like you to go and find this boy right here, I want something of his, and you should know what I want," he said. Aki nodded. "Yes sir," she said. "Its alright if you kill him you know," he said with a chuckle. She then gasped a bit. "Now, I need something from Yugi-Boy here, go and get it," he said as he spun his chair around. "You know what to do, now go, Aki Sentu," he said. Aki then walked out of the room as the door shut the door behind her, along with the quest in front of her.

Laying in her bed in her bedroom Aki had millions of thoughts going through her head.  
"What if I fail?" "Who is this boy?" "Can I be myself?" "Is this nesscesary?" "Why me?"

_At Domino High School_

All the students went into the're classrooms and sat and talked to eachother as the're daily routine. They spoke and laughed and mingled as the teacher sorted through paperwork. The teacher sorted through some and then breathed in deeply. "Alright, settle down class please get in your seats I have an announcement to make," the teacher said. They all sat down and were down as told and quited down and listened. All of the class sat down along with Yugi Moto, the supposed boy who Aki was told to go after. She wasn't told any orders so she would be herself, note that she never went to high school, or public school. "Now class today we have a n-" she then was inturupted. "HYA!" Aki yelled as she jumped up and kicked the classroom door down as she stood on top of it. The class gasped. "Sup Teach'!" Aki said to the teacher with a smile. The teacher then blinked and scrambled through her files. "Alright everybody this is the new student, Aki Sentu, welcome to our class," teacher said holding her temper in. Aki picked up the door and leaned it against the wall. She then sat on the ground as the class laughed at her. "Oh no you don't sit on the ground, go sit next to Yugi over there," the teacher said as she pointed to a empty seat by Yugi. Aki then got up. "Sorry Teach'! Thanks!" She said with a smile. She glanced over where she had to sit and her eyes widened, right next to Yugi Moto...The boy she was after!

And she saw it with her own eyes, the millenium puzzle. She then keeped her cool, for her training was prepared for this moment. She walked to the seat with akward stares from others and sat down. She eyed him int he corner of her eye. He then looked to her and gave her a smile. "Hi I'm Yugi Moto," he said. She gave him a shocked look and then blinked. "H-Hi!" she said with a smile. He smiled back and got back to work. She then looked at her work and sighed. "He seems so nice..." She told herself. Soon the bell rang and students packed up and left except for these mysterious people Aki saw. They were with Yugi too! She glanced at them for they seemed very friendly. She smiled for she saw friendship, something that she doesn't know about. Aki soon packed up and was inturrupted by a voice before leaving the classroom. "So you kicked down the door eh' I would do that, buuut I think I would get lectured by the teacher!" a voice said with a laugh. She turned around for a blonde boy who was talking to Yugi was behind her. "O-Oh um yeah..." She said awkwardly. She then ran off as he was confused. She then walked outside for everyone was now leaving as she was in the back of the crowd who were leaving. She then sat down on a bench near the gate and sighed. She then pulled out a picture of Yugi looking at it. "I don't really want to hurt him..." she said to herself. She then heard all of Yugi's friends including Yugi coming out of the school. She quickly put the picture back in her bag and started to notice he was very happy. She sighed with guilt. She then looked at Yugi and stood up. "HEY YOU!" She yelled at Yugi.


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi and his friends then all saw her as stomped towards them. They all then stepped back as she came closer but she then grabbed Yugi's puzzle and pulled him foward by it. He was then pulled foward as his face was in hers he slightly blushed as she examined the puzzle. "Its...really it..." she said to herself. She then let go of the puzzle and sighed and looked at the confusion on his face. The blonde boy then stepped up. "Yo, why you grabbing Yugi like that! How would you like it if I grabbed you like that?" he asked as he stepped in front of Yugi. She then sighed. "I'm not looking for trouble whiney blondie," she said. "B-Blondie! Who you callin' Blondie!" he then asked with rage. She then laughed. "You of course," she said with a giggle. Yugi then giggled a bit. "Argh!" the boy said as he went back behind Yugi. Aki's eyes then went back to Yugi. "You...you put it together correct?" she asked. "Y-Yeah..how did you kno-" he then was inturrupted by te'a. "Um Yugi weren't we supposed to go to the game shop?" she asked trying to lure him away from her. "Wait Te'a" he told her. Te'a then grunted and crossed her arms. Yugi looked closely at her. "You have...the..the millenium key!" he yelled. His friends then gasped. "Where did you get yours?" he asked. "O-Oh you mean this old thing? Just...got it from someone..." she said as she took it off and handed it to Yugi. "What do you mean thats a great treasure!" Yugi said. He then took it and held it and examined it looking at it in awe. "Its just an item...You have one too soo yeah, I don't use it though," Aki said. Yugi then handed it back as she sighed and put it back around her neck. She then looked at Yugi and noticed him even more.

"You're...you're..." she began saying. "I'm what?" Yugi asked. "You're...YOU'RE SO KAWAIIIII!" she yelled. She grabbed his cheeks and started pinching them and stretching them out. All of Yugi's friends gasped as she grabbed Yugi's arms and started spinning around with him. "KAWAIIIIII!" She yelled as she spun around with him. She spun all around the front of the school yard laughing with yugi. She then stopped as Yugi then toppled over dizzy. "That was so much fun! We should do it again!" she then said with excitement. Yugi looked at her smile. He then smiled. "I guess it was fun, we could do it again, but not right now," he said as he stood up. She then glomped him and looked at him. "When! Your more fun than I thought!" she said with a laugh. Te'a then clenched her fist as she saw her glomp Yugi. "Um see you at the basketball court tomorrow?" he asked. She then got off him. "Yes! Perfect, maybe we could shoot some hoops too!" she said with excitment. The blonde boy then shoved Yugi to the side. "I'd like to see you try! Me and Tristan are the best!" he said. She then crossed her arms and sighed. "Well I'll have to beat blondie and Tristan," she said. "The names Joey! Joey Wheeler.." he said. She then smiled. "Great I will know the names of the losers, See ya tomorrow!" she said. "Wait!" Joey then yelled. She then laughed and ran off.


	3. Chapter 3

Yugi and his friends then all saw her as stomped towards them. They all then stepped back as she came closer but she then grabbed Yugi's puzzle and pulled him foward by it. He was then pulled foward as his face was in hers he slightly blushed as she examined the puzzle. "Its...really it..." she said to herself. She then let go of the puzzle and sighed and looked at the confusion on his face. The blonde boy then stepped up. "Yo, why you grabbing Yugi like that! How would you like it if I grabbed you like that?" he asked as he stepped in front of Yugi. She then sighed. "I'm not looking for trouble whiney blondie," she said. "B-Blondie! Who you callin' Blondie!" he then asked with rage. She then laughed. "You of course," she said with a giggle. Yugi then giggled a bit. "Argh!" the boy said as he went back behind Yugi. Aki's eyes then went back to Yugi. "You...you put it together correct?" she asked. "Y-Yeah..how did you kno-" he then was inturrupted by te'a. "Um Yugi weren't we supposed to go to the game shop?" she asked trying to lure him away from her. "Wait Te'a" he told her. Te'a then grunted and crossed her arms. Yugi looked closely at her. "You have...the..the millenium key!" he yelled. His friends then gasped. "Where did you get yours?" he asked. "O-Oh you mean this old thing? Just...got it from someone..." she said as she took it off and handed it to Yugi. "What do you mean thats a great treasure!" Yugi said. He then took it and held it and examined it looking at it in awe. "Its just an item...You have one too soo yeah, I don't use it though," Aki said. Yugi then handed it back as she sighed and put it back around her neck. She then looked at Yugi and noticed him even more. "You're...you're..." she began saying. "I'm what?" Yugi asked. "You're...YOU'RE SO KAWAIIIII!" she yelled. She grabbed his cheeks and started pinching them and stretching them out. All of Yugi's friends gasped as she grabbed Yugi's arms and started spinning around with him. "KAWAIIIIII!" She yelled as she spun around with him. She spun all around the front of the school yard laughing with yugi. She then stopped as Yugi then toppled over dizzy. "That was so much fun! We should do it again!" she then said with excitement. Yugi looked at her smile. He then smiled. "I guess it was fun, we could do it again, but not right now," he said as he stood up. She then glomped him and looked at him. "When! Your more fun than I thought!" she said with a laugh. Te'a then clenched her fist as she saw her glomp Yugi. "Um see you at the basketball court tomorrow?" he asked. She then got off him. "Yes! Perfect, maybe we could shoot some hoops too!" she said with excitment. The blonde boy then shoved Yugi to the side. "I'd like to see you try! Me and Tristan are the best!" he said. She then crossed her arms and sighed. "Well I'll have to beat blondie and Tristan," she said. "The names Joey! Joey Wheeler.." he said. She then smiled. "Great I will know the names of the losers, See ya tomorrow!" she said. "Wait!" Joey then yelled. She then laughed and ran off.

The next day near the basketball court Aki showed up and had met with yugi, tristan, and joey. "So you guys wanna shoot some hoops?" she asked with a smile. Joey then smiled and stood up. "Am I ready? Of course I am, Tristan! Lets teach this girl how we roll!" he said standing up from the bench. Tristan then stood up grabbed a basket ball and ran to the court along with Joey. Aki looked at Yugi. "Won't you play?" she asked. "N-No thanks, I'm good right here," he said. She then looked at the court then at Yugi. "You're on my team!" She said grabbing Yugi's arm and pulling him to the court. "W-What!" he said being pulled. He then stood in place. Tristan ran dribbling the ball. "Excuse me coming through!" Aki said as she ran by and snatched the ball. "Wah!" Tristan yelled as she snatched it. "Hey get back here!" Joey said running after her. She then passed the ball to yugi and Yugi catched it nervously. Joey ran towards Yugi. His eyes widened. Suddenly Aki grabbed the back of his jacket lifted him off the ground and ran towards the hoop. "Hey what do you think your doing!" Joey yelled. "Cheater!" Tristan yelled. She then laughed. "Theres no rule against this!" She yelled back laughing. Yugi just held the ball and was carried through the court. "W-Woah what do you think your doing!" he asked. "Imma throw you up to the hoop and you score for us!" She said. "WHAT!" he yelled. "On 3!" she said. "Wait!" he yelled. "1...3!" Aki yelled as she threw Yugi up as he dunked the ball into the hoop and he hung there. "Woah Yug' you alright!" Joey then asked him. "Just fine...But can you guys get me down from here!" he yelled hanging. "How are we going to get him down!" Tristan yelled panicing. "I'm slipping!" Yugi yelled. Joey and Tristan soon ran to Yugi but then he had let go and fallen...Into the hands of Aki! Aki caught him and smiled at him. "You alright?" she said holding him. Yugi then blushed as he noticed she was holding him. "I'm guessing thats a yes!" she said as she put him down. Tristan and Joey soon ran over. "Yugi are you alright!" they asked. "Y-Yes..Just fine," he replied. "Thats was soooo awesome!" she said with a smile. "Glad Yugi's safe!" Joey and Tristan said with relief. "Wait a minute...We won Yugi! We showed Joey, and Tristan!" Aki said with joy. "W-What! No you didn't!" Joey said. "Oh yes we did! We just beat you hooray!" She yelled. She then grabbed Yugi's hands and smiled. "We won!" she yelled as she then spun around with Yugi around the court. She then started laugh, but as she laughed Yugi then started laughing with her. "Hey no fair!" Tristan said. Aki then stopped swinging and laughed. "You just can't admit it but we won!" She then said. Joey sighed. "Well even if you did, I will beat you next time!" Joey said with confidence. "Well I'll see you all later!" She said with a smile. She then hugged Yugi. "Bye Yugi!" she said hugging him. Yugi was surprised by the hug and blushed. He then smiled and hugged her back. She then let go of Yugi and began to walk away. "Wait!" Yugi said. She glanced over. "You know the game shop near here?" he asked. "Of course!" she said. "Well come by there tomorrow, its a weekend so me and my friends will be there, hope to see you!" he said with a smile. Aki then smiled big. "Okey dokey! See ya'!" she said with excitment. She then ran off excited, knowing that she was feeling something with this boy, more than what her mission was planned for her.


End file.
